


Snowbound!

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [8]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Favours: Urchins (Fallen London), Gen, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "The path to your Lodgings is blocked!-"
Series: 10-prompts EBZ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/957063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Snowbound!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 9) cleaning

The mostly white slush blocks your entire entryway, and, as leaning out your window shows, most of the street! How unfortunate! 

Snow flurries downward, and you spy movement overhead and lean further out.

"You there! Girl!" The urchin pauses, she's not one you recognize, but you're on good terms with the gangs these days, and quickly work out a deal for her and a friend.

They leave you with an unusual pail of so-called snow in exchange for a fistful of coins and an Appalling Secret, and you are most grateful for the warm evening in front of the fire


End file.
